March 3
March 3 is the 62nd day of the year (63rd in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 303 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Thursday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Sunday or Monday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Wednesday or Friday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 473 – Gundobad (nephew of Ricimer) nominates Glycerius as emperor of the Western Roman Empire. 724 – Empress Genshō abdicates the throne in favor of her nephew Shōmu who becomes emperor of Japan. 1284 – The Statute of Rhuddlan incorporates the Principality of Wales into England. 1575 – Indian Mughal Emperor Akbar defeats Bengali army at the Battle of Tukaroi. 1585 – The Olympic Theatre, designed by Andrea Palladio, is inaugurated in Vicenza. 1776 – American Revolutionary War: The first amphibious landing of the United States Marine Corps begins the Battle of Nassau. 1779 – American Revolutionary War: The Continental Army is routed at the Battle of Brier Creek near Savannah, Georgia. 1799 – The Russo-Ottoman siege of Corfu ends with the surrender of the French garrison. 1820 – The U.S. Congress passes the Missouri Compromise. 1845 – Florida is admitted as the 27th U.S. state. 1857 – Second Opium War: France and the United Kingdom declare war on China. 1861 – Alexander II of Russia signs the Emancipation Manifesto, freeing serfs. 1865 – Opening of The Hongkong and Shanghai Banking Corporation, the founding member of the HSBC Group. 1873 – Censorship in the United States: The U.S. Congress enacts the Comstock Law, making it illegal to send any "obscene, lewd, or lascivious" books through the mail. 1875 – Georges Bizet's opera Carmen receives its première at the Opéra-Comique in Paris. 1875 – The first ever organized indoor game of ice hockey is played in Montreal, Canada as recorded in the Montreal Gazette. 1878 – The Russo-Turkish War ends with Bulgaria regaining its independence from the Ottoman Empire according to the Treaty of San Stefano; a few months afterwards the Congress of Berlin stripped its status to a vassal principality of the Ottoman Empire. 1885 – The American Telephone & Telegraph Company is incorporated in New York. 1904 – Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany becomes the first person to make a sound recording of a political document, using Thomas Edison's phonograph cylinder. 1910 – Rockefeller Foundation: John D. Rockefeller Jr. announces his retirement from managing his businesses so that he can devote all his time to philanthropy. 1913 – Thousands of women march in a suffrage parade in Washington, D.C. 1915 – NACA, the predecessor of NASA, is founded. 1918 – Germany, Austria and Russia sign the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk ending Russia's involvement in World War I, and leading to the independence of Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Poland. 1923 – TIME magazine is published for the first time. 1924 – The fourteenth-century Islamic caliphate is abolished when Caliph Abdülmecid II of the Ottoman Empire is deposed. The last remnant of the old regime gives way to the reformed Turkey of Kemal Atatürk. 1924 – The Free State of Fiume is annexed by the Kingdom of Italy. 1931 – The United States adopts The Star-Spangled Banner as its national anthem. 1938 – Oil is discovered in Saudi Arabia. 1938 – The Mallard the fastest steam driven train on the planet, was built by LNER Doncaster Works England 1939 – In Bombay, Mohandas Gandhi begins a hunger strike in protest at the autocratic rule in British India. 1940 – Five people are killed in an arson attack on the offices of the communist newspaper Flamman in Luleå, Sweden. 1942 – World War II: Ten Japanese warplanes raid the town of Broome, Western Australia, killing more than 100 people. 1943 – World War II: In London, England, 173 people are killed in a crush while trying to enter an air-raid shelter at Bethnal Green tube station. 1944 – The Order of Nakhimov and Order of Ushakov are instituted in USSR as the highest naval awards. 1945 – World War II: American and Filipino troops recapture Manila in the Philippines. 1945 – World War II: A former Armia Krajowa unit massacres at least 150 Ukrainian civilians in Pawłokoma, Poland. 1945 – World War II: The RAF accidentally bombs the Bezuidenhout neighbourhood in The Hague, Netherlands, killing 511 people. 1951 – Jackie Brenston, with Ike Turner and his band, records "Rocket 88", often cited as "the first rock and roll record", at Sam Phillips's recording studios in Memphis, Tennessee. 1953 – A Canadian Pacific Air Lines De Havilland Comet crashes in Karachi, Pakistan, killing 11. 1958 – Nuri al-Said becomes Prime Minister of Iraq for the eighth time. 1969 – Apollo program: NASA launches Apollo 9 to test the lunar module. 1972 – Mohawk Airlines Flight 405 crashes as a result of a control malfunction and insufficient training in emergency procedures. 1974 – Turkish Airlines Flight 981 crashes at Ermenonville near Paris, France killing all 346 aboard. 1980 – The USS Nautilus is decommissioned and stricken from the Naval Vessel Register. 1985 – Arthur Scargill declares that the National Union of Mineworkers national executive voted to end the longest-running industrial dispute in Great Britain without any peace deal over pit closures. 1985 – A magnitude 8.3 earthquake strikes the Valparaíso Region of Chile, killing 177 and leaving nearly a million people homeless. 1991 – An amateur video captures the beating of Rodney King by Los Angeles police officers. 1991 – In concurrent referenda, 74% of the population of Latvia votes for independence from the Soviet Union, and 83% in Estonia. 1991 – United Airlines Flight 585 crashes on approach into Colorado Springs, Colorado, killing 25. 1997 – The tallest free-standing structure in the Southern Hemisphere, Sky Tower in downtown Auckland, New Zealand, opens after two-and-a-half years of construction. 2005 – Mayerthorpe tragedy: James Roszko murders four Royal Canadian Mounted Police constables during a drug bust at his property in Rochfort Bridge, Alberta, then commits suicide. It is the deadliest peace-time incident for the RCMP since 1885 and the North-West Rebellion. 2005 – Steve Fossett becomes the first person to fly an airplane non-stop around the world solo without refueling. 2005 – Margaret Wilson is elected as Speaker of the New Zealand House of Representatives, beginning a period lasting until August 23, 2006 where all the highest political offices (including Elizabeth II as Head of State), were occupied by women, making New Zealand the first country for this to occur. 2009 – The Historical Archive of the City of Cologne collapses. 2012 – Two trains crash in the small Polish town of Szczekociny near Zawiercie, with 16 people killed and up to 58 people injured. 2013 – A bomb blast in Karachi, Pakistan, kills at least 45 people and injured 180 others in a predominately Shia Muslim area. 2014 – The trial of Oscar Pistorius begins in Pretoria. 2015 – Slovenia legalizes same-sex marriage. Births 1455 – John II of Portugal (d. 1495) 1520 – Matthias Flacius, Croatian theologian and reformer (d. 1575) 1583 – Edward Herbert, 1st Baron Herbert of Cherbury, English-Welsh soldier, historian, and diplomat (d. 1648) 1589 – Gisbertus Voetius, Dutch minister, theologian, and academic (d. 1676) 1606 – Edmund Waller, English poet and politician (d. 1687) 1652 – Thomas Otway, English playwright and author (d. 1685) 1678 – Madeleine de Verchères, Canadian rebel leader (d. 1747) 1756 – William Godwin, English journalist and author (d. 1836) 1778 – Frederica of Mecklenburg-Strelitz (d. 1841) 1793 – William Macready, English actor and manager (d. 1873) 1800 – Heinrich Georg Bronn, German geologist and paleontologist (d. 1862) 1816 – William James Blacklock, English-Scottish painter (d. 1858) 1819 – Gustave de Molinari, Dutch-Belgian economist and theorist (d. 1912) 1825 – Shiranui Kōemon, Japanese sumo wrestler (d. 1879) 1831 – George Pullman, American engineer and businessman, founded the Pullman Company (d. 1897) 1839 – Jamsetji Tata, Indian businessman, founded Tata Group (d. 1904) 1841 – John Murray, Canadian-Scottish oceanographer and biologist (d. 1914) 1845 – Georg Cantor, Russian-German mathematician and philosopher (d. 1918) 1847 – Alexander Graham Bell, Scottish-American engineer and academic, invented the telephone (d. 1922) 1848 – Adelaide Neilson, English actress (d. 1880) 1860 – John Montgomery Ward, American baseball player and manager (d. 1925) 1863 – Arthur Machen, Welsh actor and author (d. 1947) 1866 – Fred A. Busse, American lawyer and politician, 39th Mayor of Chicago (d. 1914) 1868 – Émile Chartier, French philosopher and journalist (d. 1951) 1869 – Henry Wood, English conductor (d. 1944) 1871 – Maurice Garin, Italian-French cyclist (d. 1957) 1873 – William Green, American union leader and politician (d. 1952) 1880 – Florence Auer, American actress and screenwriter (d. 1962) 1880 – Yōsuke Matsuoka, Japanese politician, Japanese Minister of Foreign Affairs (d. 1946) 1882 – Charles Ponzi, Italian businessman (d. 1949) 1883 – Cyril Burt, English psychologist and geneticist (d. 1971) 1887 – Lincoln J. Beachey, American pilot (d. 1915) 1890 – Edmund Lowe, American actor (d. 1971) 1891 – Damaskinos of Athens, Greek archbishop (d. 1949) 1891 – Federico Moreno Torroba, Spanish guitarist, composer, and conductor (d. 1982) 1893 – Beatrice Wood, American illustrator and potter (d. 1998) 1895 – Ragnar Frisch, Norwegian economist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1973) 1895 – Matthew Ridgway, American general (d. 1993) 1898 – Emil Artin, Austrian-German mathematician and academic (d. 1962) 1901 – Claude Choules, English-Australian soldier (d. 2011) 1903 – Vasily Kozlov, Belarusian general and politician (d. 1967) 1906 – Artur Lundkvist, Swedish poet and critic (d. 1991) 1911 – Jean Harlow, American actress and singer (d. 1937) 1911 – Hugues Lapointe, Canadian lawyer and politician, 22nd Lieutenant Governor of Quebec (d. 1982) 1913 – Margaret Bonds, American pianist and composer (d. 1972) 1913 – Harold J. Stone, American actor (d. 2005) 1914 – Asger Jorn, Danish painter and sculptor (d. 1973) 1917 – Sameera Moussa, Egyptian physicist and academic (d. 1952) 1918 – Arthur Kornberg, American biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2007) 1920 – Julius Boros, American golfer and accountant (d. 1994) 1920 – James Doohan, Canadian-American actor (d. 2005) 1920 – Ronald Searle, English-French soldier and illustrator (d. 2011) 1921 – Diana Barrymore, American actress (d. 1960) 1922 – Nándor Hidegkuti, Hungarian footballer and manager (d. 2002) 1923 – Barney Martin, American police officer and actor (d. 2005) 1923 – Doc Watson, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 2012) 1924 – Lys Assia, Swiss singer and dancer 1924 – Tomiichi Murayama, Japanese soldier and politician, 52nd Prime Minister of Japan 1924 – Lilian Velez, Filipino actress and singer (d. 1948) 1926 – James Merrill, American author, poet, and playwright (d. 1995) 1927 – Pierre Aubert, Swiss lawyer and politician 1928 – Joe Conley, American actor (d. 2013) 1930 – Alfredo Alcón, Argentinian actor (d. 2014) 1930 – Ion Iliescu, Romanian engineer and politician, 2nd President of Romania 1930 – K. S. Rajah, Singaporean lawyer and politician (d. 2010) 1933 – Alfredo Landa, Spanish actor and singer (d. 2013) 1933 – Marco Antonio Muñiz, Mexican singer and actor 1933 – Lee Radziwill, American socialite and interior decorator 1934 – Peter Brooke, Baron Brooke of Sutton Mandeville, English politician, Secretary of State for Northern Ireland 1934 – Jimmy Garrison, American bassist and educator (d. 1976) 1935 – Michael Walzer, American philosopher and academic 1935 – Zhelyu Zhelev, Bulgarian philosopher and politician, 2nd President of Bulgaria (d. 2015) 1937 – Bobby Driscoll, American actor (d. 1968) 1939 – Larry Burkett, American author and radio host (d. 2003) 1940 – Germán Castro Caycedo, Colombian author and journalist 1940 – Perry Ellis, American fashion designer, founded Perry Ellis (d. 1986) 1940 – Jean-Paul Proust, French-Monacan police officer and politician, 21st Minister of State of Monaco (d. 2010) 1940 – Owen Spencer-Thomas, English minister and journalist 1941 – Mike Pender, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Searchers and Mike Pender's Searchers) 1944 – Lee Holdridge, Haitian-American composer and conductor 1945 – George Miller, Australian director, producer, and screenwriter 1945 – Hattie Winston, American actress 1946 – John Virgo, English snooker player and sportscaster 1947 – Clifton Snider, American author, poet, and critic 1947 – Jennifer Warnes, American singer-songwriter and producer 1948 – Snowy White, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (Thin Lizzy, Pink Floyd, and The Bleeding Heart Band) 1949 – Ron Chernow, American historian, journalist, and author 1949 – Bonnie J. Dunbar, American engineer, academic, and astronaut 1949 – Gloria Hendry, American model and actress 1949 – Jesse Jefferson, American baseball player (d. 2011) 1950 – Tim Kazurinsky, American actor and screenwriter 1951 – Lindsay Cooper, English bassoon player and composer (Henry Cow, News from Babel, and Feminist Improvising Group) (d. 2013) 1951 – Andy Murray, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1951 – Heizō Takenaka, Japanese economist and politician 1952 – Rudy Fernandez, Filipino actor and producer (d. 2008) 1953 – Zico, Brazilian footballer and manager 1953 – Robyn Hitchcock, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Soft Boys and Robyn Hitchcock and the Egyptians) 1954 – John Lilley, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Hooters) 1954 – Édouard Lock, Moroccan-Canadian dancer and choreographer 1955 – Jaspal Bhatti, Indian actor, director, and producer (d. 2012) 1955 – Andy Breckman, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1955 – Darnell Williams, English-American actor and director 1956 – Zbigniew Boniek, Polish footballer and manager 1957 – Stephen Budiansky, American historian, journalist, and author 1957 – Thom Hoffman, Dutch actor and photographer 1958 – Miranda Richardson, English actress 1959 – Ira Glass, American radio host and producer 1959 – Duško Vujošević, Montenegrin basketball player and coach 1960 – Neal Heaton, American baseball player and coach 1961 – Mary Page Keller, American actress and producer 1961 – Perry McCarthy, English race car driver 1961 – Fatima Whitbread, English javelin thrower 1962 – Glen E. Friedman, American photographer 1962 – Jackie Joyner-Kersee, American heptathlete and long jumper 1962 – Herschel Walker, American football player and mixed martial artist 1963 – Martín Fiz, Spanish runner 1964 – Raúl Alcalá, Mexican cyclist 1964 – Laura Harring, Mexican-American model and actress, Miss USA 1985 1964 – Glenn Kulka, Canadian ice hockey player and wrestler 1965 – Dragan Stojković, Serbian footballer and manager 1966 – Tone Lōc, American rapper, producer, and actor 1966 – Timo Tolkki, Finnish guitarist, songwriter, and producer (Stratovarius, Revolution Renaissance, and Symfonia) 1967 – Shankar Mahadevan, Indian singer-songwriter (Shankar–Ehsaan–Loy) 1968 – Brian Cox, English keyboard player and physicist (Dare) 1968 – Brian Leetch, American ice hockey player 1968 – Scott Radinsky, American baseball player, coach, and singer (Pulley and Ten Foot Pole) 1969 – Simon Whitlock, Australian darts player 1970 – Inzamam-ul-Haq, Pakistani cricketer and coach 1970 – Julie Bowen, American actress 1971 – Charlie Brooker, English journalist, producer, and author 1971 – Christian Eigner, Austrian drummer and songwriter (Depeche Mode) 1971 – Tyler Florence, American chef and author 1972 – Darren Anderton, English footballer and sportscaster 1973 – Xavier Bettel, Luxembourger lawyer and politician, Prime Minister of Luxembourg 1973 – Matthew Marsden, English actor and martial artist 1974 – David Faustino, American actor, producer, and screenwriter 1976 – Fraser Gehrig, Australian footballer 1976 – Keit Pentus-Rosimannus, Estonian politician, 28th Estonian Minister of Foreign Affairs 1977 – Ronan Keating, Irish singer-songwriter and actor (Boyzone) 1977 – Stéphane Robidas, Canadian ice hockey player 1977 – Barret Swatek, American actress 1977 – Buddy Valastro, American chef and television host 1978 – Matt Diaz, American baseball player 1978 – Ashwin Madia, American soldier, lawyer, and politician 1979 – Albert Jorquera, Spanish footballer 1979 – Alex Zane, English radio and television host 1981 – Eugene, South Korean singer and actress (S.E.S.) 1981 – David Bailey, American basketball player 1981 – Lil' Flip, American rapper and actor (Screwed Up Click) 1981 – Justin Gabriel, South African wrestler and model 1981 – Julius Malema, South African politician 1981 – Emmanuel Pappoe, Ghanaian footballer 1981 – Sung Yu-ri, German-South Korean singer and actress (Fin.K.L) 1982 – Jessica Biel, American actress, singer, and producer 1982 – Colton Orr, Canadian ice hockey player 1982 – Brent Tate, Australian rugby player 1983 – Ashley Hansen, Australian footballer 1983 – Sarah Poewe, South African swimmer 1984 – Valerio Bernabò, Italian rugby player 1984 – Santonio Holmes, American football player 1984 – Alexander Semin, Russian ice hockey player 1985 – Sam Morrow, Northern Irish footballer 1985 – Toby Turner, American comedian and actor 1986 – Jed Collins, American football player 1986 – Stacie Orrico, American singer-songwriter 1986 – Mehmet Topal, Turkish footballer 1987 – Jesús Padilla, Mexican footballer 1988 – Teodora Mirčić, Serbian tennis player 1988 – Michael Morrison, English footballer 1988 – Jan-Arie van der Heijden, Dutch footballer 1988 – Max Waller, English cricketer 1989 – Erwin Mulder, Dutch footballer 1989 – Hayley Marie Norman American actress, producer, and screenwriter 1990 – Vladimir Janković, Greek-Serbian basketball player 1991 – Anri Sakaguchi, Japanese actress 1992 – Jordy Lucas, Australian actress 1993 – Gabriela Cé, Brazilian tennis player 1993 – Nicole Gibbs, American tennis player 1993 – James Roberts, Australian rugby player 1994 – Umika Kawashima, Japanese singer and actress (9nine) 1995 – Maine Mendoza, Filipino actress 1998 – Jayson Tatum, American college basketball player Deaths 1111 – Bohemond I of Antioch (b. 1058) 1459 – Ausiàs March, Catalan knight and poet (b. 1397) 1554 – John Frederick I, Elector of Saxony (b. 1503) 1703 – Robert Hooke, English architect and philosopher (b. 1635) 1706 – Johann Pachelbel, German organist and composer (b. 1653) 1744 – Jean Barbeyrac, French scholar and jurist (b. 1674) 1765 – William Stukeley, English archaeologist and historian (b. 1687) 1768 – Nicola Porpora, Italian composer and educator (b. 1686) 1792 – Robert Adam, Scottish-English architect and politician, designed the Culzean Castle (b. 1728) 1850 – Oliver Cowdery, American religious leader (b. 1806) 1894 – Ned Williamson, American baseball player (b. 1857) 1901 – George Gilman, American businessman, founded The Great Atlantic & Pacific Tea Company (b. 1826) 1905 – Antonio Annetto Caruana, Maltese archaeologist and author (b. 1830) 1927 – Mikhail Artsybashev, Ukrainian author and playwright (b. 1878) 1927 – J. G. Parry-Thomas, Welsh race car driver and engineer (b. 1884) 1929 – Katharine Wright, American educator (b. 1874) 1932 – Eugen d'Albert, Scottish-German pianist and composer (b. 1864) 1943 – George Thompson, English cricketer and umpire (b. 1877) 1959 – Lou Costello, American actor and comedian (b. 1906) 1961 – Paul Wittgenstein, Austrian-American pianist (b. 1887) 1966 – Joseph Fields, American playwright, director, and producer (b. 1895) 1966 – William Frawley, American actor (b. 1887) 1966 – Alice Pearce, American actress (b. 1917) 1982 – Firaq Gorakhpuri, Indian poet and critic (b. 1896) 1982 – Georges Perec, French author and screenwriter (b. 1936) 1983 – Hergé, Belgian author and illustrator (b. 1907) 1987 – Danny Kaye, American actor, singer, and dancer (b. 1911) 1988 – Henryk Szeryng, Polish-Mexican violinist and composer (b. 1918) 1988 – Sewall Wright, American biologist and geneticist (b. 1889) 1990 – Charlotte Moore Sitterly, American astronomer (b. 1898) 1991 – Arthur Murray, Austrian-American dancer and educator (b. 1895) 1991 – William Penney, Baron Penney, Gibraltarian-English mathematician, physicist, and academic (b. 1909) 1993 – Mel Bradford, American author and critic (b. 1934) 1993 – Carlos Marcello, Tunisian-American mob boss (b. 1910) 1993 – Carlos Montoya, Spanish guitarist and composer (b. 1903) 1993 – Albert Sabin, Polish-American physician and virologist (b. 1906) 1994 – John Edward Williams, American author and academic (b. 1922) 1995 – Howard W. Hunter, American religious leader, 14th President of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1907) 1996 – Marguerite Duras, French author and director (b. 1914) 1996 – John Krol, American cardinal (b. 1910) 1998 – Fred W. Friendly, American journalist and broadcaster (b. 1915) 1999 – Gerhard Herzberg, German-Canadian chemist and astronomer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1904) 1999 – Lee Philips, American actor and director (b. 1927) 2000 – Toni Ortelli, Italian composer and conductor (b. 1904) 2001 – Louis Edmonds, American actor (b. 1923) 2001 – Eugene Sledge, American soldier, author, and academic (b. 1923) 2002 – Harlan Howard, American songwriter (b. 1927) 2002 – G. M. C. Balayogi, Indian lawyer and politician, 12th Speaker of the Lok Sabha (b. 1951) 2003 – Horst Buchholz, German actor (b. 1933) 2003 – Luis Marden, American linguist, photographer, and explorer (b. 1913) 2003 – Goffredo Petrassi, Italian composer and conductor (b. 1904) 2004 – Cecily Adams, American actress and casting director (b. 1958) 2005 – Max Fisher, American businessman and philanthropist (b. 1928) 2006 – Ivor Cutler, Scottish poet and songwriter (b. 1923) 2006 – Else Fisher, Australian-Swedish dancer, choreographer, and director (b. 1918) 2006 – William Herskovic, Hungarian-American humanitarian (b. 1914) 2007 – Osvaldo Cavandoli, Italian cartoonist (b. 1920) 2008 – Giuseppe Di Stefano, Italian tenor and actor (b. 1921) 2008 – Norman Smith, English drummer and producer (b. 1923) 2009 – Gilbert Parent, Canadian educator and politician, 33rd Speaker of the Canadian House of Commons (b. 1935) 2010 – Keith Alexander, English footballer and manager (b. 1956) 2010 – Michael Foot, English journalist and politician, Secretary of State for Employment (b. 1913) 2011 – May Cutler, Canadian journalist, author, and politician (b. 1923) 2011 – Irena Kwiatkowska, Polish actress (b. 1912) 2012 – Steve Bridges, American comedian and actor (b. 1963) 2012 – Frank Marocco, American accordion player and composer (b. 1931) 2012 – Ralph McQuarrie, American conceptual designer and illustrator (b. 1929) 2012 – Ronnie Montrose, American guitarist, songwriter, and producer (Montrose and Gamma) (b. 1947) 2012 – Alex Webster, American football player and coach (b. 1931) 2013 – Luis Cubilla, Uruguayan footballer and manager (b. 1940) 2013 – Bobby Rogers, American singer-songwriter (The Miracles) (b. 1940) 2014 – Robert Ashley, American soldier and composer (b. 1930) 2014 – Sherwin B. Nuland, American surgeon, author, and educator (b. 1930) 2014 – William R. Pogue, American colonel, pilot, and astronaut (b. 1930) 2014 – Don Shows, American football player and coach (b. 1940) 2015 – Ernest Braun, Austrian-English physicist and academic (b. 1925) 2015 – M. Stanton Evans, American journalist and author (b. 1934) 2016 – Hayabusa, Japanese wrestler (b. 1968) 2016 – Berta Cáceres, Honduran environmentalist (b. 1973) 2016 – Martin Crowe, New Zealand cricketer and sportscaster (b. 1962) 2016 – Thanat Khoman, Thai politician and diplomat, Deputy Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1914) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Cunigunde of Luxembourg Katharine Drexel John and Charles Wesley (Episcopal Church (USA)) March 3 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Hinamatsuri or "Girl's Day" (Japan) Liberation Day (Bulgaria) Martyrs' Day (Malawi) Mother's Day (Georgia) Sportsmen's Day (Egypt) Teacher's Day (Lebanon) World Wildlife Day External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to March 3. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day Today in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:March